


An accident under the Lover's Moon

by carboxylic_acids



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxylic_acids/pseuds/carboxylic_acids
Summary: When Christopher dismissed Dominic's insistence in getting home before night, he had no idea that his best friend was trying to avoid turning into a wolf with a beastly lust nor that the moon would make it so whoever Dom fucked that night would be able to get pregnant.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	An accident under the Lover's Moon

Dominic walked into the woods with his best friend, Chris, as he looked around at the sky trying to see the moon, "Hey are you sure that this is a really good shortcut Chris? I really need to get home as soon as possible."

“Of course it’s a short cut, I used to walk through here every time when I was a kid” Chris said as he walked confidently, no rush. He was somewhat enjoying the cold air of the forest. “Don’t worry, I’m sure your parents will be ok with you arriving a bit late, it’s not like we’re drunk or something bad.” The boy said, finding it weird that Dominic was acting so nervous over it. He tried to turn on his phone’s lamp to light up the way. “Damn, I’m out of battery.”

Dominic looked at the sky again and stopped as he looked at the full moon as he began to shake a bit, "No... no you need to go home without me Chris." Before Chris could say anything, Dominic let out a loud groan as he fell to the ground and began to grunt loudly as patches of gray fur started to appear all over his body. His body began to grow bigger and thicker as he started to rip through his clothes and his face started to turn into that of a wolfs face.

“Dom! What’s going on?!” Chris asked scared. He realized it’d be best to run, even though he was worried about Dom. He continued through the path he knew from his childhood, however he didn’t expect he’d find a tall wire fence. “That wasn’t here before!” He exclaimed in frustration and attempted to climb it, but right before he reached the top, the green eyed boy lost balance and fell on his back. “Damn! It’s too tall!” There was no way he’d climb in time; he could already hear the growls way too close.

Dominic let out a loud howl as he sniffed the ground and charged onto the path that Chris took as he was hot on his trail. Dominic looked around and saw Chris trying to climb over the fence as he growled and leaped at Chris, knocking him him down with his ass in the air. Dominic growled again as he used his sharp claws and ripped Chris' pants and underwear off, leaving his bare ass in the cold air.

Chris started crying as he felt his friend’s now furry body on him. “Please don’t kill me Dom. I-I know you’re there you don’t have to do it. I am sorry bro... just please, I’m your best friend!” He begged trying to get to his friend but he knew it was unlikely that he’d listen.

The wolf managed to rip his clothes off and Christopher cried more. His mind started to wander, thinking of how sad it’d be that he’d be murdered by his best friend and his body would be naked like that, unless Dom ate him or something, which was just as terrifying. The boy could only try to move away from the wolf, but his attempts were unsuccessful.

Dominic looked at Chris' pale and plump ass as he licked his chips as he moved his head closer. Dominic sniffed a bit before he started to lick Chris' tight and puckered asshole. His sudden action shocked Chris as his own friend was eating his ass out. Dominic's rough tongue sent waves of goosebumps throughout Chris' body. 

Chris struggled to get away, but he wasn’t strong enough to go against the werewolf’s desires. The weird sensation on his ass wasn’t helping either. He felt a wave of confusing feelings all over his body for every single movement of Dominic’s tongue on that sensitive, previously untouched place. 

He sometimes felt his friend’s sharp teeth against his cheeks, which sacarse him even more. “Please... why are you even doing that?! Let me go... ah~”. Despite the boy’s tears, fear and desire to escape, his body was reacting to his hole’s intruder, feeling more sensitive every second as his cock hardened.

Dominic continued to lick Chris' virgin hole before pulling away. Dominic kept Chris bent over as he stood up and pressed his sheath against his ass as his thick red cock started to push out. His red cock rubbed against Chris' ass and pre cum started to cover it as Dominic panted deeply. Dominic then mounted on Chris as he prodded his speared tip against his puckered asshole.

Chris screamed in horror as he violently lost his virginity by a single thrust. “Fuck! It hurts! Stop it!” He screamed, having such a large organ deep into his ass already felt like he was dying. He just cried, regretting the decision of this ‘shortcut’ as the werewolf kept his powerful, manly moves. Despite it all, Chris was still hard and as time passed, he could feel a pleasing and previously unknown feeling growing over his body, coming from his ass. 

What he didn’t know was that today’s moon was rare and special for werewolves, known as lover’s moon, which light covered the bodies of both of them. A similar magic to the one which transformed Dominic into a werewolf was acting up on Chris’s body, changing it to be a more suitable, welcoming —and fertile— lover for Dom. Little did Chris know that those pleasing shifts and spasms he felt on his insides weren’t only due to the cock inside him but also produced by the formation of his new womb as a second channel in his hole, the organs needed for him to produce milk and more nervous ends in places like his nipples, ass and dick. Although Christopher looked the same as before, his body had permanently changed to allow him to be impregnated and become way more sensitive to sexual stimulus. 

The wolf howled with delight as he started to plow into Chris' asshole faster and harder as his thick cock rammed into his newly formed womb. The loud claps of Dominic's strong pevlis hitting against Chris' ass echoed in the woods as his howls and Chris' groans also filled the air. Dominic thrusted in hard as he pushed his thick knot into Chris as it started to grow inside of his ass.

Chris tried to deny the pleasure he was feeling as he was ashamed of it, but it just seemed to keep growing, driving him mad. He was soon a moaning mess, despite how much he tried to keep his pleasure grunts low. 

He didn’t even try to articulate any words anymore, fighting against the pleasure but... it just felt too good, better than anything he ever experienced. He was still crying, now fearing the possibility of liking this much more than he should. Then it felt like it was getting bigger and that was too much “Oh~ Yes~ Don’t stop~” he moaned, but quickly he shut his mouth, ashamed of the words coming out of it.

Dominic started to fuck Chris faster and harder as he plowed him into the soft soil. His large ball sack slapped against Chris' smaller sack as his cock continued to slam deeply into his womb. Dominic's knot started to grow bigger inside of Chris as his knot started to tug against his walls.

“Mh~ mmmh~” Chris wasn’t able to containing his moans through his lips and after some moments trying to fight it all, he just decided to give in to the pleasure and at least have some fun the night his cherry was popped, even if he never expected it to be with a guy, and it would have never crossed his mind that it would be with werewolf. But was happening anyways and it just felt like anything or anyone else would ever please him as his friend was doing.

“Ah~ Yes~ you’re such a big boy, Dom~” He finally said, moving his hand back and caressing the wolf’s fur. The knot was growing and the edge of it was hitting a spot that made the boy crazy, his now hypersensitive prostate. “Ah~ yes~ fuck me~” he moaned, already entering an orgasm-like state.

The werewolf fucked Chris as fast and as hard as he could until his knot was the size of a softball as he emptied his balls right into Chris' womb. Chris started cumming as he felt those thrusts in which the knot was too big to get out and just pulled against his walls. He could feel that hot thick liquid getting inside of him. “Mh~ Oh~ Dominic!~ Yes~” He shouted as he came over the ground. “Fill me up, make me yours~”. 

Dominic howled loudly as he came inside of his friend but the craze he once had went away as he slowly gained control of himself again. His mind was blurry, struggling to understand what had just happened. Dominic looked down to see that he was knotted deep into his friend and it felt so good. Dominic thrusted a few more times as more cum shot into Chris' womb, causing a small bump to appear in his lower stomach.

It was probably the longest orgasm Chris had ever had in his life as it had begun even before he shot jets of cum, however it didn’t compare with a werewolf’s; Dominic’s cum was still being pumped into Chris’s womb, which was already impregnated with his best friend’s pups, and the knot didn’t seem to be getting softer. Christopher was just panting as he recovered from his orgasm and his mind slowly came back to clarity after being lost in pleasure.

The werewolf panted a bit as his knot was completely stuck and buried deep into his best friends ass. The first thing he felt as he woke up from that beastly state was the pleasure of shooting his cum inside a tight warm hole, but now that Dominic was conscious and figured out what was going on, he started freaking out. He tried to move away nervously, but he only managed to drag Chris along the ground with his cock. As Dominic dragged Chris, it caused his knot to pull against Chris' walls and for Dominic's cum to move around inside of Chris' womb.

Dominic cursed his werewolf stamina, since he found himself unable to do anything about the knot, still cumming inside Chris. “I’m sorry! I lost control! Im trying to move away but I can’t!” He tried to explain himself, but being in his wolf form, the only thing that Christopher would manage to listen was barking and growling.

The knots pull on Chris’s insides was rather painful, even making the boy scream again as he was dragged around. The boy himself was gaining consciousness as well, after being in that intense pleasure induced state. Once he had finished, the pleasure wasn’t enough to overcome Chris’s pain and fear.

“Please don’t move! It hurts!” He exclaimed, getting teary again. “I-I’m so full” He said moving a hand to his belly “A-And it’s my b-best friend’s cum” He added, now freaking out too “You are inside me!” He shut in horror, also ashamed about the fact that he was moaning and enjoying it just some minutes ago “Get off! T-Take it out!” the boy said, trying to pull away but it only got him more pain, the knot was functioning too well, it was strong enough to lift Chris’ hips off the ground as Dom walked.

Dom stopped moving, finally accepting that the safest thing to do would be waiting until he got soft. Chris however continued to struggle as the wolf’s sperm was pumped into him. The boy was still horrified, but he had started to recover from his previous orgasm and his dick started getting hard again. Dom couldn’t communicate verbally with Christopher and for some reason he thought the best way to try and apologize or comfort his friend like this would be to lick on his neck and back gently.

The werewolf kept shooting his load into Chris but as he waited, he heard some unexpected noises. It sounded like there was people approaching them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made this one using some fragments of a roleplay I had going with a Kik friend. It's my first erotic story, a bit messed up but perhaps someone will enjoy it. Might add some new chapters some day.


End file.
